Ain't That Just The Way
by Vi-chan
Summary: Nagi and Omi shounen ai. Set after the disbandment of both assassin teams. Omi's keeping secrets, Nagi's keeping secrets. Can either of them really let go of the past? Second chapter up! Apologies fro anything i missed during editing, but it's 5:30 am x_X
1. The Eternal Child

Ain't That Just The Way  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~  
  
Title: Ain't That Just The Way  
  
Author: Vi-chan E-mail : sakaivi@hotmail.com  
  
Category: Romance, angst, shounen-ai  
  
Pairings: Nagi x Omi (of course!) Rating: Varies, but nothing NC-17 for this one ^_^  
  
Warnings: This has yaoi in it, or rather shounen-ai. Does tend to get a bit bloody.  
  
Notes: I've always loved toying with the idea of Nagi and Omi being childhood friends, and tried to make that a bit more plausible in this fic, but those are flash backs and such, and memories filled with happiness and light! Well, not all of them. But for the main part, the story focuses on an older Nagi and Omi, after the supposed 'disbandment' of both Weiß and Schwarz. It's the first whole fic I intend to do, all the rest are just bleh. Little things here and there.yeah. Wether or not this gets finished depends on the response I get. And please don't kill me if someone ends up dying! (Not that I'm saying someone will) It makes for good angst and well, someone has to die, ne? ^_^; Not that someone does! Bear with me here.  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I like to pretend, I don't own Weiß or Schwarz, or anything connected to them. I make no profit from this, as much as I'd like to do that too, and yeah, I don't have permission to do this but, hey. Kays, I'm done now. Just read and enjoy! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~ = scene break ----------- = flashback Italics = lyrics or personal thoughts  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~  
  
" Life is a prison, Oh God, let me out. No one to listen, To hear when you shout.  
  
" Climb the walls of insanity, Ride the waves of despair. If you fall it don't matter, There's no one to care.  
  
" Used to wish for a window, To see birds, trees and sky. But you're better without one - Stops you aiming too high.  
  
" Watching freedom is painful, For those locked away. Seeing joy, love and happiness, Another price to pay.  
  
" Strong is good, weak is bad, Be it false, be it true. Your mind makes the choice, And enforces it too.  
  
" Cell walls built by society, With rules to adhere. If you breach the acceptable, You had better be ware.  
  
" Hide the pain, carry on, Routine is the key. Don't let on that you're not, What you're pretending to be.  
  
" Lock it all up inside you, How badly that bodes. Look out for that one day, When it all just explodes.  
  
" Leaving naught but a nut shell, Base functionality too. But killing all else, That was uniquely you.  
  
" So how do you grow, With a time bomb inside? Or how to defuse it, Without destroying its ride?  
  
" You can't. " - Anonymous  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter One - The Eternal Child (Nagi POV)  
  
Blue light from the computer screen reflected on Nagi's fine features. His eyes were hard set with determination. As advanced a hacker as he may be, this particular mission required - no, demanded - the full extent of his skills. Nagi would really have to exert himself.  
  
He smiled smugly when he heard the computer make a 'blip' noise and the file opened up onto the screen. He proceeded to scroll down the list of names and pressed 'enter' on the keyboard. He cursed under his breath in Japanese when another box came up onto screen, denying Nagi access.  
  
Sighing, he turned away from the screen and cracked his knuckles. 'Hey, Bishounen,' Schuldich hissed from the doorway. 'How's that file coming?' Nagi raised and eyebrow at him. Since Schuldich had originally been 'imported' from Berlin in Germany, his accent was thick at times and barely understandable.  
  
'I said, how's it coming?' Schuldich asked again. 'Oh,' Nagi started. 'It's.not bad. Their security here is kinda tough. All their passwords, even if I knew them, come in codes. They're much more difficult to decipher than I'd originally expected.' Nagi drummed his fingers on the table while Schuldich anxiously peered around the doorframe into the hall.  
  
'You better hurry, kid. Crawford said to be expecting Weiß any minute now.' Schulich disappeared out of the room. Nagi gritted his teeth. Kid! He hated that. He turned back to the screen an pursed his lips together an narrowed his eyes in frustration.  
  
All too suddenly, Nagi heard the open door slam shut and the noise of a sharp wind pierced Nagi's ears. Nagi's attention snapped immediately to the large arch-shaped window to the west of the room. There, upon the window sill, face shadowed in darkness, stood a boy. He wore an indistinguishable expression, although Nagi thought the boy looked lost more than anything else.  
  
'O.Omi?' Nagi squinted into the darkness and reached out his right hand, as if trying to make some attempt to touch the other boy. The other boy simply said nothing, but instead raised his cross bow. "Omi, what are you - ' Nagi was cut off by Omi's voice. 'Quiet!' Omi yelled, his voice quivering with the sound of unshed tears. 'I don't want your excuses any more!'  
  
'Omi, what are talking about?' Confused and disorientated, Nagi barely had time to notice Omi release the arrow from its restraints and strike its target, straight and true. Nagi's eyes glaze over with a red curtain, and as the pain set in, the curtain of red deepened to black as Nagi faded into the deep, dark abyss.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I lurched forward out of bed so quickly that I felt dizzy. I felt sweat drip down my from my forehead and roll down my face and neck. The same dream. I hated that dream. I hated it most because I didn't know why it kept happening. I hate not knowing why things happen. I turned to my left, only to see the sweet androgynous face of Omi resting on the pillow beside mine.  
  
Forget, I told myself. Just forget and go back to sleep. You're not like that any more, Nagi. Telling myself those words was of little comfort to me, but I swallowed them anyway, pretending they were as real as the boy lying next to me. Slowly engulfing myself back into the warm sheets I closed my eyes and slipped into what I hoped would be a dreamless sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Groaning heavily at the sound of my alarm clock, I forced my self out of bed. It felt cold and sterile in the room, but that's how winter mornings had always felt like for me. Omi had of course been awake several hours earlier, and I could hear him singing and dancing around to the music from his discman. I hunched over, my feet resting on the polished floorboards, asking myself why I still insisted on getting up when the alarm rang, instead of when I wanted too.  
  
'Good morning Nagi-kun!' Omi beamed and pulled the headset off his head as I stumbled into the lounge. It amazed me at how active he could be so early in the morning. But he'd always been that way. For as long as I could remember, he'd always been the early riser, while I of course, treated sleeping in like it was a law to be obeyed.  
  
' 'Morning.' I mumbled, my voice sounding rough, you know the way that you always seem to sound gruff and gravelly in the morning. Omi had almost instantly hopped over to hug me and all I could do was stand there in his arms, wishing he'd invite me back into bed with him. I knew he wouldn't, but if I asked, he'd gladly come back with me. But I never asked, and he never offered. Well, rarely.  
  
He held me by my shoulders at arms length, examining my face. I looked at him from under my bangs. 'What?' I didn't like it when he wore that expression somewhere between a frown and a pout. 'Nothing, it's just.well, you know.I heard you wake up again last night. Was it that dream again?' Omi gently brushed my hair back off my face and I ran a hand through it, avoiding his eyes. I can't lie when I look at his eyes, those two blue wells of purity. Just looking in them can draw the truth out of you unwillingly.  
  
'Yeah, the same dream.' I suppressed a yawn. 'You know, if you told me about the dream, then maybe I can help you.' Omi let go of my shoulders and crossed his arms over his chest. 'You wouldn't want to know about the dream.' I put my hands on either side of Omi's face and pulled him closer for a kiss. 'Don't let it trouble you so much.' I kissed him again before he squealed as the clock chimed seven- thirty. 'I have to go! I'm opening up the shop today, and I have to get all the flower displays ready! I'm gonna be late!' Omi rushed around, fastening a bandanna around his head and throwing a bunch of other stuff into his backpack.  
  
He was just about out the door before he called me over to him. I walked a bit more steadily now as the sleep wore off. 'Yeah?' I asked leaning against the doorframe. 'Take care.' He ordered me between kisses. 'See you later! I get off early today, meet me for lunch or something! And don't you dare go back to sleep!' 'How'd he know I was gonna go back to sleep.?' I watched him curiously as he sprinted down the dimly lit hallway.  
  
I shut the door behind me as I strode into the room which was both the lounge and the entrance to out apartment and collapsed onto the couch, burying myself under a cushion and wondering why he'd ended up with me. After all that had been done, at the end of the day, he'd decided that he wanted to be mine. Or rather, wanted to belong to the other me, the other Nagi Naoe only he was exposed to. I found it hard to believe that he was mine sometimes, and I thought that he found it hard to believe that I was the boy who fitted into that past we shared. Maybe it was all just a farce.  
  
Now, is it just me, or does coffee always taste more bitter first thing in the morning than it does in the afternoon? I suppose it's just me. Maybe it wasn't even the coffee that was bitter, maybe it was me. I don't know, I don't seem to know much these days. I was just glad that I'd been given the day off today. I don't think I'd have been much help to anyone anyway.  
  
I propped myself up with my hand and drummed the pencil on the desk. Schuldich hated it when I would drum pencils. I could make a thousand pencils tap at the same time if I wanted to. And because Schu and me were connected in a similar fashion, it seemed that the tapping of the pencils was magnified over a hundred times when he heard it. I smiled. Being mentally able to tap pencils was always an easy way to get my way with Schuldich, but I paid for it in the evening, when he'd go out and mentally project things I didn't want to see into my head. I thought at times he was more disturbed than Farfarello, with everything he'd show me. I shut my eyes and made myself remember.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
'Come on boy, where's your backbone? A little blood never hurt anyone. ' I could quite clearly remember him telling this as I was bent over and vomiting in the corner after my very first kill. Schuldich had picked me and slung me over his shoulder while we left the scene of what I'd call a massacre, and what Farfarello would call heaven. Schuldich seemed to have no compassion at times, because I also recall him humming a bouncy little tune as we walked out of the building.  
  
'Do you find it easy to be so heartless?' I asked Schu later in the car. 'Do you find it easy to slice people up with an intangible blade?' He asked back, raising a questioning eyebrow. 'That's not fair.' I rested my head against the window. My head ached and the continuous bouncing of the car vibrated up the window and struck into my head like little shocks of electricity. 'Why is that not a fair question? It's the same one as yours, really. Just because you silently recite prayers for them, and I prefer not to, doesn't make me any less a person than you, Nagi.' He wound down a window and lit up a cigarette. 'Doesn't it? At least I think about them before I do it.' I didn't like to fight with Schu, but sometimes it annoyed me so much the way he just blew people off like they were nothing. 'I do think about them, Nagi. But I focus on the fact that they are human, and for that purpose, are guilty of something, and therefore, the end justifies the means. It's a bit of a sad excuse, but it lets me sleep at night.' I watched Schuldich blow out smoke rings before turning away as I heard Brad. 'Put out that damn cigarette, Schuldich! You've poisoned Nagi's mind already, I don't want you tampering with his lungs too.'  
  
Schuldich swore sharply in German before flicking his cigarette out the window. 'God Brad, should I start calling you Mister Tree Up His Ass or what? You let Nagi go out and hack and kill, but I'm not even allowed to have a smoke. God you can be a bastard sometimes.' I could see Brad's eyes glaring at Schuldich from the mirror. He stayed silent, saving his anger for later, but you could see that he was very.unimpressed, to say the least. He didn't like to be called Brad, so I figured the 'Mister Tree Up His Ass' hadn't earned Schu a place in his heart either. I thought about how childish Schu could be at times. Sometimes I swore that I had to be older than him sometimes.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
I lost my concentration on the pencil I'd been tapping and I heard it fall to the floor. I often wondered if Schuldich was still reading into my mind at times. I'd just get this feeling, like the feeling I got when he'd first done it. It was warm, and he held my mind protectively with his own. It felt like, like when you plunge your hand into a sink of warm water. You know the feeling, it's just soothing, letting the warm flow of water caress over your skin.  
  
It had been quite a few months, maybe even a year, since I'd heard anything of Schuldich. Farfarello, as far as I knew, had died in the collapse of the building. In fact, the only person from my Schwarz past who I saw on a semi- regular basis, was Brad. I worked in a corporation, (which I'm convinced has to be doing something illegal, but I'm paranoid) that owns many other businesses within the city. I'm there to do book keeping mostly, secretary work and all the other stuff no one else wants to do. But I'm good with numbers, so it never weighs me down in any way. I found it too simple sometimes to tell the truth. Brad was not quite the head of the office, but soon he would be. With his unfair advantage over all the other opposing businesses, Brad had all too quickly climbed up the corporate ladder. But if it wasn't for that advantage Brad had, then I wouldn't have been given a job there either.  
  
I just got a call from Brad one day, offering me a job. I didn't ask questions, because all I wanted to ask he'd already answered. 'No, it's not an assassin job. No more missions, no more killing. Clean slate, Naoe, I promise you.' I believed him, of course. I never doubted Brad, because as far as I knew, everything he told me was the truth and nothing but. So there I was. I just showed up one day and assumed my position in the office, like it had been the way it always was. Seeing Brad after so long was strange. There was no smile, it was the same expressionless face I'd seen everyday for at least ten years.  
  
'Hello, Nagi. Nice to see you again.' I said nothing in reply. Brad had another of the workers show me my new work space, and what I was meant to be doing all day. Even working in the same building as Brad didn't mean I saw him frequently. It felt like I saw his less, actually. He never called for me, never checked in on me. He left me to my own devices, and as usual, I never questioned him on that.  
  
My thoughts soon turned to those of Omi. I stared into my cup of coffee and willed myself to stop worrying. Omi had always told me it was my main problem, and that I worry too much. I couldn't help it, and I didn't understand why Omi didn't worry at all.  
  
'It's all in the past, Nagi-kun. Obsolete, non-existent past.' They were some of the first words Omi had told me when we'd first started 'dating' each other. 'Non-existent, obsolete.God Nagi you're insecure.' I muttered as I got up and walked out of the kitchen  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Omi chatted on about things that just flew right over my head. He was so chirpy, I loved listening to him talk. He always sounded so happy, with this cute little pitch in his voice, the kind of tone that children have when they're talking about a new toy they've got. He was so highly enthused about his work. It was a florists, for heaven's sake. I ran a finger though my hair and watched Omi blow steam off his hot chocolate. Never coffee, rarely tea, always chocolate. I smiled. Omi was the eternal child, he'd never grow up, and I don't think I wanted him to either.  
  
'So how was your day, Nagi-kun?' His blue eyes were all smiley and bright against the dull background of the ice cream parlour.  
  
'Average. Work is more exciting than the day I've had. But it was a welcome rest, anyway.' Shutting my eyes I felt Omi's hand creeping up my thigh under the table. 'I don't think I've got any other plans tonight, Nagi. We can have a night together. There are things that we need to do as well. Like each other for instance.' He smiled at me, the hint of a giggle on the edge of his voice. 'Omi!' I scolded. 'You shouldn't be so suggestive, we're in public, you know.' I shifted around on my seat to accommodate Omi's creeping digits. Usually I'd be welcoming his touch, but I was still uncomfortable about us being affectionate in public. 'Yeah I know,' I felt his hand retract and slide off my thigh. 'But I'm restless. I had to get up early, I missed you.' He pouted at me, that adorable little pout. I gave in. How could I not? 'No, I'm not busy tonight. Day off, remember?'  
  
'Yay!' Omi clapped and slid out of the seat. 'But I have to be back at work.um, now.' He leaned in and gave me a kiss on the cheek. 'But tonight's just for us, no interruptions, no distractions, ok?' 'You are a distraction, Omi.' I got out of my seat too and slid an arm around his waist while we walked out. He laughed. 'Why thankyou! What an honour.' 'So you should be.' I slapped him lightly on his ass as he jogged off down the street. 'I thought you said we weren't allowed to do things like that in public!' He turned around. I shrugged. 'Well in that case, you're getting a beating tonight.' Omi said with a wink and jogged off again.  
  
Cupping my hands around my mouth, I yelled 'You know I'm not into all that kinky shit, Omi!' I laughed as he turned around one more time and stuck his tongue out at me.  
  
I turned on my heels and started to walk back to our apartment. The air was surprisingly fresh, regardless of the fact that I was walking through the bustling streets of the city. I breathed it in deeply. Maybe I wouldn't go straight back to the apartment, there's nothing to do there anyway. I headed towards the park. I flopped onto a park bench and stretched my arms over the top. I picked at the chipping paint for a while, listening to the little children playing around with their parents and friends, then I felt a shoulder brush my hand. I looked up.  
  
'It's been a while, Bishounen.' His hair looked a little shorter, but still as vividly red and scruffy, and with that unmistakable German accent I recognised him immediately as Schuldich.  
  
'Oh man, has it ever!' I sort of lunged at him and hugged him. 'Hey, take it easy boy.' I pulled back and looked at his face. He looked older, just a bit. To me, Shu had always seemed ageless. He beamed at me. 'Want to go for a drink with me?'  
  
I ran a hand through my hair, barely able to comprehend it was him. 'Well, I've just kinda been, but yeah sure. Why not.'  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
'So', Shuldich swirled the drink inside his glass. 'Where have you been, Nagikins? Whatcha been up to?' I sipped my own drink tentatively. 'I should ask you the same thing. But, I've got a job in the city, and would you believe I'm still working for Crawford.' Shu nearly spat out his drink. 'Crawford? Really? He changed much?'  
  
I shook my head. 'Not a bit. Still cold and harsh, but you have to expect that.' Shu nodded and for while we were silent, reflecting I suppose.  
  
'Are you fucking the Weiss boy?' This time I was the one to choke on my drink. 'You mean Omi?' He laughed. 'Who else would I be talking about?'  
  
I sighed with a smile. Was I fucking the Weiss boy? Hell yeah. But did he have to be so crude about it? 'Yes, me and Omi are in a relationship.' I tried to phrase it as politely as possible. 'Ahh.but you are screwing him, aren't you?' Shuldich took a sip of his drink.  
  
'Well if you really must know, yeah, I am. And he's not the 'Weiss boy' any more, he's just Omi.' Shu gave me the strangest look after I said that. Some sort of questioning look asking why I was defending him.  
  
'Fraternising with the enemy, all this time. I never would have thought, Nagikins. Although, he was the cutest little thing last time I saw him. It's nice to hear that you're happy anyway.' He gave me a smile.  
  
'What about you? Where have you been?' I gave him a little poke in the side. He squirmed a bit and I giggled. 'I've been.around. Here, there, everywhere.' Shu shrugged. 'Can you elaborate on that?' I raised an eyebrow. 'Well, I went back to Germany for a few months, a bit of unfinished business there, you know. Then I came back to Japan, looking for you, would you believe. I kinda assumed that if any of us would've survived that collapse, it would have been you.'  
  
'Looking for me? How come? You missed me that much?' I said half sarcastically, half sincere. 'Actually, Bish, I did. You know you're my favourite, as if I wouldn't come after you. And no, I don't have a girlfriend or boyfriend. I know that's what you're gonna ask next, so now you don't have to.'  
  
I smirked and looked at the glare caught on the tabletop. Aside from Omi, Shuldich was the only other person who could read me like a book. Sometimes it almost frustrated me, the way they knew me so well.  
  
'You should be careful, Nagi.' It struck me as such an odd thing to say. 'Why do you say that?' My eyes were still looking at the glare, almost mesmerised by darting sparks of light on the shiny surface.  
  
'Can never be too careful. I know you're getting awfully attached to the boy, but you never know someone as well as you think you do. You understand?' He drank down the rest of his drink. 'Yeah, I get you. If you're hinting about Weiss, they're gone too. I mean they've disbanded. They don't exist any more than we do.' I glanced back at him.  
  
'You didn't think I was still 'existent' either, did you? Proved you wrong. Just be careful.' Shu slid off his seat and slipped a little piece of paper over the table to my hand. 'Call me if you ever need anything, I'll be in the city for a while. Bye, Bishounen.'  
  
I simply nodded and watched him leave. I finished off the rest of my drink before I left the bar myself.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Walking around the city gives you good time to think. I thought a lot about Shuldich while I walked. Or, more to the point, about what he'd said. Be careful he'd said. Careful? Of what? Of Omi? Omi and his Weiss connections had died out long ago. Sure, he may still work at the florist shop and keep in constant contact with the three others, but Weiss was no more. He'd assured me of that, time and time again. And I trusted him.  
  
Checking my watch, I decided to head back to the apartment, Omi would be finished with work soon and I wanted to get home before he did.  
  
Have you ever wondered about how some things would have turned out, if for just one second you were delayed or something? I mean, everyone must think about things like this sometimes. I often found myself wondering about my life would have turned out if I never met up with Omi again. And I wondered where he'd be too.  
  
I always just narrowed down these thoughts to my being insecure, but I couldn't help thinking about it none the less. Maybe I let Shu get into my head a little too much. I shook my head, as if trying to get rid of my negative thoughts and kept walking back to the apartment.  
  
A whole night alone, with Omi. A little shudder of excitement rippled through my body. I had to bite my lip to stop myself from giggling in the street. It surprised me how dirty my mind could get at times. But it did have its good qualities too. Having a perverted mind, I mean. It just added incentive for me wanting to get home sooner.  
  
My walking pace increased to a run. It felt good to run, just having the cool air fly back into my face. I ran all the way back to the apartment and after sprinting down the hall and into our room I collapsed on the couch, a mass of giggles.  
  
'Omi, Omi, Omi!' I was so hyper as I rolled around on the couch, clutching a cushion to my chest. The ringing of the phone caught me off guard and I fell off the couch, scrambling to reach the phone. I glanced at the phone, checking whose number it was. It was the florist's shop. Omi.  
  
I picked it up, hoping it wasn't something I didn't want to hear. 'Hello?' There was a little pause at the other end of the phone before I heard his voice. 'Nagi? It's Omi.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. The Siren to the Sailor

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~  
  
Title: Ain't That Just The Way  
  
Author: Vi-chan E-mail : sakaivi@hotmail.com  
  
Category: Romance, angst, shounen-ai  
  
Pairings: Nagi x Omi (of course!) Rating: Varies, but nothing NC-17 for this one ^_^  
  
Warnings: This has yaoi in it, or rather shounen-ai. Does tend to get a bit bloody.  
  
Notes: I've always loved toying with the idea of Nagi and Omi being childhood friends, and tried to make that a bit more plausible in this fic, but those are flash backs and such, and memories filled with happiness and light! Well, not all of them. But for the main part, the story focuses on an older Nagi and Omi, after the supposed 'disbandment' of both Weiß and Schwarz. It's the first whole fic I intend to do, all the rest are just bleh. Little things here and there.yeah. Wether or not this gets finished depends on the response I get. And please don't kill me if someone ends up dying! (Not that I'm saying someone will) It makes for good angst and well, someone has to die, ne? ^_^; Not that someone does! Bear with me here.  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I like to pretend, I don't own Weiß or Schwarz, or anything connected to them. I make no profit from this, as much as I'd like to do that too, and yeah, I don't have permission to do this but, hey. Kays, I'm done now. Just read and enjoy! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~ = scene break ----------- = flashback Italics = lyrics or personal thoughts  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Two - Like the Siren to the Sailor (Omi POV)  
  
I hated having to work weekends. Worse still, I hated having to work the weekends Nagi had off.  
  
So far it had been a quiet day anyway, and I didn't understand why in the world I couldn't just have the rest of the day off. I was just lucky I was given lunch off. Nothing could stop me meeting up with Nagi for lunch anyway.  
  
I can remember sitting across from him, babbling more than making intelligent conversation.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
'The point is, that it's custom to tip ten per cent of every delivery. I don't care if they don't think it should be done, it's a common practice!' I sipped my hot chocolate, burning the roof of my mouth. Customers made me so mad sometimes. It wasn't even that important, really. I'm not usually concerned with tips at all, so I placed my annoyance down to the fact I was missing Nagi.  
  
I watched him staring blankly out the window and I wondered if he was getting bored with me talking. 'What's wrong, Nagi-kun? You seem a little distant today.' I tilted my head to the side, forcing him to look at my eyes. His attention snapped back to me, and he smiled. It seemed like a forced smile, but it was still a smile.  
  
'I'm just tired, I guess.' I nodded and continued to talk anyway. 'So how was your day, Nagi-kun?' I listened to Nagi talk, but I was hardly concentrating on what he was saying. I was thinking about him, however. Not the sorts of thoughts you want to be sharing with someone who isn't your lover. Yes, my mind wanders from time to time. But Nagi was my boyfriend; I'm allowed to think about him like that.  
  
Interrupting him, my thoughts got the better of me. 'I don't think I've got any other plans tonight, Nagi. We can have a night together. There are things that we need to do as well. Like each other for instance.' I knew I shouldn't have said it, but I couldn't help myself. My face lit with a smile as I saw a little blush rise to his cheeks. I bit my lip and watched him squirm while I let my hand slip under the table and up his thigh.  
  
'Omi!' Nagi scolded me. 'You shouldn't be so suggestive, we're in public, you know.' Regardless of his embarrassment, I still felt him spread his legs ever so slightly, giving my fingers more area to rove over. He tried to suppress a moan, but a little of it still filtered out of his lips. I figured that going any further now wouldn't be a good idea.  
  
I sighed and my hand slid off his thigh. 'Yeah I know, but I'm restless. I had to get up early, I missed you.' I pouted at him. I could always get him by pouting. 'No, I'm not busy tonight. Day off, remember?' I practically squealed when he said that. It had been ages since we'd had a whole night alone. He had work, and so did I, amongst other commitments. But tonight, Nagi was my commitment.  
  
'Then I'll see you later! I have to work, but I promise you, I'll be home tonight! All night.' I kissed him on the cheek and we walked out of the shop.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
I sighed heavily as I leaned over the counter. I wished that lunch could have lasted longer so much. But thinking about that was pointless, because I should be looking forward to the rest of the evening. I eased myself up off the counter just as hands clamped over my eyes and I felt fingers jabbing at my sides.  
  
'Guess who, Omi!' I couldn't stop giggling as I got tickled, my hands trying to prise the others off my face, whilst at the same time trying to shoo the others away from my sides. 'Stop it! Really, Yohji! Ken! Stoppit!'  
  
The hands were removed from my over my eyes and the tickling ceased. My hands immediately grabbed at my sides, trying to prevent a second attack. 'How'd you know it was us, Omi?' Yohji propped himself up on the counter and raised an eyebrow at me. I tried my best to frown at him. I failed anyway. 'Who else would it be?'  
  
Ken laughed at me, and I couldn't help laugh too. 'Well, that's a point. But we are here for a reason.' Ken's voice took on a serious tone, and I dreaded what was coming next. 'We've been called out. A mission, last minute. Omi, you have to come with us now, there's some computer stuff you need to take care of. We left Aya with the computer, and well, he doesn't seem to be getting on well with it. Actually, if we don't get back soon, there may not be a computer left to deal with.' Ken gave me a sympathetic look, for I must've shown my disappointment when he told me this.  
  
'But I kinda already have plans. Can't you do this without me? Just this one? Please?' I pouted at Ken, giving him my best puppy-eyed look. He shook his head. 'Omi, we wouldn't call you out unless we needed you.' 'Yeah,' Yohji continued. 'I know it's a bitch, we all had plans. Well, except Aya, but I think his social life has been dead for a few years now.' Yohji shrugged and gave me a pleading look. I didn't have a choice.  
  
'Oh okay. Can you just let me give Nagi a call?' I picked up the phone and dialled the number. 'Oh, I see. You had those sorts of plans! Well, there's nothing like a mission to get those hormone levels up, Omi!' Yohji couldn't help himself. Any opportunity to tease me.  
  
'Shut up.' I punched him lightly in the arm and waited for Nagi to pick up. I quickly tried to think of an excuse that Nagi would believe and not upset him too much. 'Hello?' Nagi spoke so softly over the phone. I could scarcely hear him at times.  
  
'Nagi? It's Omi. I'm sorry, but Ken's um.having some trouble at the moment.' This excuse was being fully pulled out of my ass, but as long as it didn't upset Nagi too much, and he bought it, it wouldn't matter. 'Oh.' That was all he said followed by a pause. He was clearly upset. I waited for him to say something more, ask me why, but he didn't.  
  
'Um, I am really sorry, Nagi. It won't take me too long anyway. At least I don't think. It's just computer trouble, you know how horrible Ken is with technology. I promise I'll make it up to you, really.' I hoped that he believed me, and it wasn't a complete lie. There was a problem computer.  
  
'It's ok, Omi. I was feeling a little tired anyway. I think I'll just go to sleep early.' There was such an obvious fall in his voice. 'You feeling ok, Nagi? It really won't take me too long, I'll be back soon. But if you're not feeling well, then go sleep. But I will be back as soon as I can. Ok?' I think that I worry about him too much sometimes, and he told me so several times.  
  
I heard him laughing. At least he seemed to believe me. 'Really, it's ok, and I'm fine. I'll wait up for you for a while then.' I sighed with relief. He had believed me, and he wasn't too upset. It was all ok. 'Thanks, Nagi. I'm sorry. I'll see you later then. I.' Hesitating a bit, since I had both Yohji and Ken watching me now. I turned away from them and whispered into the phone. 'I love you, Nagi.' 'I love you too. See you later Omi.' I waited for the phone to click down before I put my phone down too.  
  
'All right now? Can we go, 'cause Aya gets impatient easily these days?' Ken crossed his arms in front of his chest and waited for me. 'Yeah, we can go. But I just hope you know that you've ruined what would have been a really nice evening.' I took off my apron and tossed it over a chair.  
  
'You can screw Nagi later, Omi. He'll still be waiting for you when you get home. I can't believe you haven't told him you're still in Weiss yet.' Yohji turned and started to leave. His words I can't believe you haven't told him came out sounding almost like accusations. I know he didn't mean it to come out like that, and perhaps it was just my own perception of it, but it made me feel horribly guilty.  
  
'I.I don't want to have to tell him. He doesn't have to know, and besides, I'm not sure he'd want to. He's shut both Weiss and Schwarz out of his mind to the best of his abilities, and telling him this would only bring it out a side in him that doesn't exist any more. I don't want his mind to suffer because of my own selfish decisions.' I ushered the two boys out of the door and gave a slight nod to the other workers. They just let me go, somehow knowing that when Ken and Yohji came to pick me up, it was nothing to be questioned.  
  
I got into the back of Yohji's car and tried to make my mind focus on the mission. I found that ever since I'd resumed working for Weiss, I needed to psyche myself into it, as if being an assassin had suddenly become something completely unknown to me, something foreign.  
  
'But don't you think that lying to him would hurt him more than just telling him?' Ken had always been the one who presented more reason than the others had. Even though I felt that Ken was right, as usual, I had become far too stubborn to give in to his opinions.  
  
'No, I don't think it would hurt him more. ' "What he doesn't know won't hurt him", and all. You know. And he's clueless, he never asks why sometimes I don't come home early or when I'm supposed to.' I looked out the window as the scenery passed by quickly.  
  
'He'll find out, Nagi's not stupid, Omi. I'm really surprised you could think that way about your relationship. But then, again, who am I to judge?' Yohji looked at me from the rear view mirror. For a minute I thought he was going to say something more, but my eyes caught his and I guessed he could tell not to say anything more.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The car ride took longer than I had expected, but it allowed me a decent amount of thinking time. I had always worried about Nagi finding out, and I didn't like having to lie to him. Finding excuses that he'd believe became a tedious task too. I had to be so careful not to slip up, one word out of place, and he'd know. I was scared of losing him. I loved Nagi so much. Part of me wanted to tell him, but the other told me that this was right.  
  
I had tried numerous times to sort out in my head just how I would tell him, and trying to figure out how he'd react to me telling him.  
  
It was obvious enough to me that he'd be upset, mad maybe. But he'd be hurt more than anything else. I didn't want that, I couldn't stand that. I'd seen him hurt, both physically and emotionally, and I hated it. It made me feel like such a hypocrite, for I hated those people who had hurt him, yet now I had become one of them too. The only difference with me was that Nagi doesn't know yet, and I love him. But on the inside, I felt, or rather I knew, that I really wasn't any better than those people.  
  
'We're here.' I snapped out of my thoughts as the car stopped, its breaks making a shocking squealing noise. I grimaced. 'Yohji, take your car to a mechanic.'  
  
Yohji and Ken lead me into a pretty run down building and down a flight of stairs into the basement. For some reason, dark dingy places had suddenly become one of Aya's favourite places to be. 'We're back baby!' Yohji sauntered in and flung his jacket randomly into a corner. Ken sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Aya, who I hadn't noticed at first, narrowed his eyes at Yohji. 'Baby?' Yohji only smiled. 'I call everyone baby, it's a sign of affection.'  
  
Ignoring them, I knelt on the floor and started to hook up my laptop to the nearest electric output. 'So what are we dealing with anyway?' Ken examined his bugnuks and flexed his fingers in and out. 'Drug trafficking.' I continued to set up the computer. 'Into or out of Japan? Or both? And what is it? The next shipment?' 'Slow down. Both importing and exporting. We've found out from the police reports that it's cocaine, but some of the shipments have been consisting of heroin too. We don't know anything about the next shipment, which is why you're here. There are too many crooked cops in Japan these days, all too willing to accept bribes.' Ken sat down on the floor and began to check out his boots.  
  
'So the government is involved?' I looked up at Ken holding a cord in my mouth. 'Hell yeah. The government's still holding up its clean-cut image. Mind you, it's only the police force. And not even all of them, some still have the dignity to wash their hands fully of this matter.' Yohji cut in. 'Is that all?' I looked at Aya. He merely nodded. 'Right then. So you want me to start tracking the main guy involved, or hack into some of the police files?' I cracked my knuckles and started to type in various codes that unlocked a number of files I thought might have been useful. 'Do what ever you have to. This is an easy mission; I want it finished by the end of the week.' Aya's aid, his gaze never wavering once from the buildings outside the window. I nodded and set to work, fingers flying over the keyboard.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Three long hours later, I still sat in front of the computer, Aya was still perched in the window, Ken was scribbling something down on paper that looked to me like a soccer strategy, and Yohji was polishing off his first box of cigarettes.  
  
It occurred to me that both Ken and Yohji didn't really need to be here, and there didn't seem focused on this mission anyway. Ken had given me the analysis, and that was pretty much all I needed. With no specific task set by Aya, I was pretty much free to take charge of this situation as I saw fit.  
  
My lids felt heavy and my neck hurt from being craned over the computer for so long. I rolled my head around and let it crack before I asked Ken to set up the other laptop so I could start to transfer the files into it and take it home.  
  
'Aw crap!' I slapped my palm to my forehead and scrunched up my eyes. Yohji raised an eyebrow. 'What?' 'Yohji can you check my bag for a cable please? I think I may have forgotten something.' I started sifting through the bag of electrical items in the bag Ken had brought. 'What sort of cable am I looking for?' Yohji asked. 'It's a black one.' I replied vaguely. 'Oh well that's handy, seeing as all the cables you've been using have been black, Omittchi.'  
  
I turned around to Yohji. 'Not there?' 'Nope, doesn't seem to be. Sorry.' He shrugged and settled back down, lighting up another cigarette. 'Was it important?' I rubbed the back of my neck. 'Kind of, I needed it to connect the two computers so I could transfer these files. I have one at home but that's not any good to us.' 'You could go back home and pick it up, couldn't you? There's still a motorbike outside leaning against the building. You'd be faster 'cause you could cut across a lot of the main roads.' Suggested Ken. He looked up from his little diagram. 'That's if it's ok with you, Aya.' Aya said nothing at first but then he turned and acknowledged my request. 'Go ahead.'  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I manoeuvred the motorbike as carefully as possible for the speed I was going at. So I'd get to say a quick hello to Nagi after all. Not what we had planned, but it was better than nothing.  
  
I pulled up next to the apartment and let my helmet on the seat before frantically pressing the lift's 'up' button I hadn't been this impatient in a while. Running out of the lift so quickly, I managed to trip up on the hem of my baggy pants.  
  
'Omi you are so uncoordinated.' I muttered as I pushed open out apartment door. 'Omi!' Nagi yelped in surprise and leapt up from the couch. I held his face between my hands and kissed him. 'Can't stay, gotta go. I jut needed the cable.' Nagi's arms had already wound their way around my waist and it didn't seem like I'd be released from his hold soon either. He started applying little kisses to my neck, the words 'Quickie, quickie.' being expressed from his lips.  
  
I bit my lip. Could I sneak in a quickie with Nagi? Oh god, I had to at least try. My body was burning for him. ~*~*~*~  
  
Before I had time to really decide, clothes were strewn on the floor in a line leading from the lounge to the bedroom.  
  
Sweat from the struggle to get rid of our clothes had already started to bead on Nagi's forehead. He caught a trail of the salty fluid on his top lip and lapped it up. For some reason I found this maddeningly sexy.  
  
His mouth assaulted my naked torso, kissing from my waistline to my mouth, sneaking in a lick here and there. I giggled madly while Nagi kissed my neck. I loved that and he knew it. The little nips he gave me were such a major turn on. I started to fiddle with the zip on his pants, tugging it down until he was only in his boxers. He was now licking my stomach, and he very delicately managed to take my pants off with his teeth. I lay there for a while, panting for air, Nagi's tongue working its way around my body. Slipping my hands into his boxers, I pulled them down and pulled his body down onto mine.  
  
He moved up my body again, positioning himself between my legs, slender thigh brushing against my arousal. 'God, you're hard.' I moaned loudly feeling his body grind against mine. 'I'm always hard around you.' I spread my legs a little wider and kissed him while he pulled my legs up and around his body.  
  
Arms wrapped loosely around his neck as he began softly thrusting into me I couldn't help myself and I moaned loudly. He used his tongue to trace around the outline of my jaw and over my lips, firmly kissing me.  
  
My blissful little fantasy lasted for only ten minutes until the phone rang. I groaned. I mean is there a worse time you could pick to ring someone? Right when they're in the middle of having sex? 'Don't answer it.' I begged; I was too far into this to let it stop now. 'What if it's important?' Nagi panted, giving me a questioning look. 'What could be more important that sex?' 'Point taken.'  
  
The phone only ended up being answered when the ringing wouldn't stop, and rather than have me unplug it, Nagi answered it.  
  
Panting and barely able to talk properly, Nagi reached over and picked up the phone. 'Hello?' I groaned and held Nagi close to me; nothing was going to break this up now, not now. I wouldn't let Nagi talk properly, licking and kissing what I could reach of his body. 'Ny.No, I mean...yeah, Omi's here.is this really urgent and he can't ring you back? No? Oh ok, just a second.' He looked at me. 'Omi, it's Ken.' I pulled his face down onto mine and kissed him and whispered something into his ear I thought he didn't hear at first. But when he blushed and nodded, and I figured he got what I meant. 'He's um...just coming now.' Nagi spoke the last message into the phone and then I heard it drop to the floor as his attention turned back to me.  
  
Forgetting that the phone was off the hook and that Ken was waiting for me on the other end, I let out a loud 'Oh Nagi!' and gathered my breath and waited for him to come too before picking up the phone again. 'Hey, Ken.' I made myself sound as composed as possible. There was silence for a while and for a moment I thought Ken had gone. '.Omi, there are just some things I'd rather not hear you doing, and you having wild sex with your boyfriend is one of them.' I blushed and started to apologize. 'Sorry Ken, you caught me at a bad time.' 'Not from what I heard.'  
  
I blushed more, glad he couldn't see my face. 'So why are you calling?' 'If you hadn't forgotten, which you obviously have, you were meant to pick up a cable for the computer and come back here. Aya's losing it, Yohji's.actually I don't know where the hell Yohji is. Get back here now.' Ken sounded a little more than just irritated. 'Yeah, I'm sorry, I-ah!' I gasped, eyes wide and stared down at Nagi's head between my legs, tentatively licking my thigh. 'You ok Omi?' Ken asked. God, I was more than ok. 'Yeah, I'm f...fine...oh my god!' I gasped loudly as the feeling of Nagi's warm mouth engulfed me. 'You sure? You sound a little short of breath.' My body was screaming, hot surges now rushing through it. I had to bite down on my knuckles to stop myself from moaning.  
  
'Listen Ken I'll be there soon good bye now!' I threw down the phone and my eyes locked with Nagi's as he came up from between my legs, a satisfied grin on his face. I frowned at him. 'Don't you ever do that again! Not while I'm on the phone!' He giggled. 'Phone sex.' I couldn't help but laugh too. I love him so.  
  
He crawled up to me and gently laid a kiss on my lips. 'You have to go again, don't you?' I sighed and tucked a lock of hair behind his ear. 'You know I'd stay if I could. I was only here to collect a computer cable.' 'Hmmm.I'd like you to stay and let me play with your cable.' Nagi raised a suggestive eyebrow and grinned at me. It was that grin that told me he was thinking of something dirty. But he got off me, the white sheet clinging to the outline of his body. I forced myself up off the bed and started to gather my scattered clothing.  
  
'But I'm not satisfied yet.' I turned around and smiled. Nagi was doing that cute little innocent thing he does when he chews on the tip of his index finger. He pouted at me and I could see his legs spread beneath the sheet.  
  
I bit my lip. God, how I wanted to crawl back under those sheets and screw him silly, like we'd planned earlier. I strolled over to the bed and leaned in to kiss him. 'I promise, hot sex later, okay?' Nagi whined and squirmed like a child. 'I want hot sex now.' 'So do I,' I muttered. 'So do I.'  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Even thought I spent nearly the entire night working on that computer, my mind was only filled with thoughts of Nagi.  
  
It had been a long night for us all. And we were only in the initial stages of this mission, too. So that meant little action and many long nights of planning.  
  
Aya sat perched in the corner of an open window, the purply tinge of his leather catching the moonlight. Ken and Yohji sat across from each other, engrossed in a game of Knuckles.  
  
'Ow! Damn that hurt like a bitch, Ken!' Yohji swore heavily, cigarette sticking out the side of his mouth. Aya made a small noise of disapproval. 'Ken is a bitch.' Yohji smirked. 'You're only bitter 'cause he won't be your bitch, Aya.' 'You guys! I am not gay!' Ken buried his face into his hands and groaned. 'I'm not fricken gay!'  
  
'Feh. Well if you ain't gay, you're at least bi. I've seen the way you looked at Aya when he came out of his room in his boxers.' Smartass grin still on his face, Yohji flicked ash off of his cigarette. Yohji received two cold looks from both Ken and Aya. I smirked at the three of them. They'd hardly changed. Yohji was still the 'playboy' and the tease, Ken was still genuinely clueless for the most part, but as understanding and easy to talk to a ever, and Aya, as far as I could see, still keep up his image of being cold and near emotionless. But the three of us knew better.  
  
I focused my attention back onto the computer. Sighing heavily, I washed my hands back over my face and held my long bangs off from my eyes. I felt so tired. Like I said, being an assassin had suddenly felt like something that I needed to be taught all over again. I used to be able to take a nightlong mission and still sit for an exam the next day. But now, being up all night seemed to drain me. I was glad that working as a florist was such an undemanding job at times like this.  
  
Ken and Yohji were being useless again. Arguing over some money owed or something. They should have learned by now not to gamble with each other. Aya still sat in the window, and I could tell that the gears in his head were working on over time. Aya had always been more of a thinker; methodical and deep. The way his violet eyes narrowed like that usually meant that something wasn't working out for him. It was rare that he'd show frustration, and even if he did, his already gruff manner wouldn't belie it in anyway.  
  
But I had learned to read him. Or at least that's what I believed. I often talked with Aya, even though most of the time he seemed hardly willing. But underneath it all, he was still just a person. I sort of learned to tell when things were really bothering him, and when he was relatively happy. True, he hardly smiled. Well, actually, he never really smiled. They were more like these little flashes of his slightly upturned lips that you had to be really quick to catch. But I am happy to say that I at least saw it once. He was still human; Aya Fujimiya could smile.  
  
'Shit!' I backed off from the computer as little blue sparks flew out from the top and rear of it. Yohji shot me a glance. 'What happened, Omittchi?' 'Power surge. I saw some of the streetlights just fade too.' Aya slid off the windowsill in a fluid cat-like movement. He looked at me blankly. 'Give it a rest for tonight, Tsukiyono. It'll be daybreak soon, and I'm tired.'  
  
'Huh, so when Aya's tired that's when we can all go home! Aya, the sun doesn't shine outta your fricken ass hole, you know.' Yohji shot at him and stood up a little awkwardly, crushing his cigarette into the floor with the heel of his shoe. 'Maybe so, Kudo, want to see if we can make it shine out of yours?' Aya cocked his head to the side and quicker than the flicker of an eyelid, he had the tip of his katana leveled with Yohji's throat. They stood in a heated silence for a moment before Ken delicately pushed back the katana blade and Aya re-sheathed it.  
  
I sighed and stretched my arms out, cracking my knuckles. They were only idle threats anyway. I packed up the laptop and tied together all the cords. 'Do I leave all this here? Or you want to take it with you?' Neither Aya nor Yohji attempted a response for me. If there was anyone who knew how to wind Aya up, it was Yohji. He was just joking as usual, but Aya being Aya chose not to play along. So Ken spoke up. 'Well, I guess you can't bring it home, with your current situation and all, Omi. We could leave it here, there isn't much chance of something happening to it, but I suppose it would be a better safety precaution for one of us to take it for now.'  
  
'You take it, Aya. I'm sick of having to hide all your assassin crap around my house. Night all.' And with that last sour remark, Yohji threw his jacket over his shoulders and walked out of the basement. Yohji hated to be threatened. He often bitched to Ken and me about how much he despised Aya's all-mighty persona. I kept telling him that was just Aya, and Ken.kept giving him beers and conning him into numerous games like Knuckles involving large amounts of money, which Yohji of course lost.  
  
Aya didn't look happy either. Not that you could tell if he was anyway. He glanced sharply at Ken and me. 'Do both of you need a ride home?'  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I carefully turned the key in the lock and slipped in through the door. The whole apartment was in darkness, and I guess that Nagi hadn't waited for me after all. I walked over to the open window and saw Aya's car drive off. I supposed he was either going to drop Ken off home, or take him back to his home. They could be together, they could not be. Ken denied it, Aya ignored it. However it was undoubtedly uncanny the way in which they seemed so close. In fact, any time I could remember calling Aya's house, Ken had answered the phone nearly every time. Weird.  
  
I closed the curtains but the glowing moonlight still filtered through, casting it's blue light over the lounge room. I yawned and glanced at the clock on the VCR. It read three fifty-nine a.m. Nagi would have to start work soon. I undressed as I sleepily walked into the bedroom, dropping my clothes to the floor. Flopping heavily onto the bed, Nagi's blue eyes flinched and his lids rose a little. 'You're home.' He said in a little voice, drowsy with sleep. 'Mhmmm.'I pulled the covers around me and snuggled into him. 'Where were you? I got worried.'I felt Nagi's arms embrace around my sides lightly. 'Shhh.never mind now. I'll tell you in the morning. Sleep now.'  
  
He looked up at me for a minute and frowned before closing his eyes and letting his head flop against my shoulder. He hair felt feathery light against my bare skin and I too shut my eyes, as sleep called me like a siren to the weary sailor. 


End file.
